Anniversaries
by IConcurVehemently
Summary: It's our favorite duo's five year anniversary of their partnership - what's Brennan going to do about it? B&B fluff ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers who grace my stories with their presences!**

**Today's my boyfriend and I's two year anniversary. So, that inspired this extremely fluffy piece you are about to read. Enjoy!**

**Vehe**

* * *

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

When it came to Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro could have sworn she had seen it all. She'd seen her best friend pleased, evidenced in the countless times her blue eyes had lit up when she found something helpful in her bones. She'd seen her happy, like when someone in her team – no, her _family_ – had done something that made her smile. She'd seen her crushed, she'd seen her torn, she'd seen her anguished, she'd seen her quit, and then she'd seen the resulting anger when her best friend found out that the source of all her emotion as of late was completely pointless. So through the longs and the shorts of their friendship, Angela learned how to decipher the concrete walls of Temperance Brennan and read the underlying _feeling_ that she so desperately tried to mask. And after everything they'd gone through – from the kidnappings to the serial killers to Christmases to weddings, or therefore lack of – she thought she knew every size, shape, color, and dimension of her "Bren."

But she was at an utter loss with _this _one.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked again, this time a bit louder so her voice wasn't concealed by the charming…_waltz?_ Brennan was listening to.

"I'm dancing," her friend replied nonchalantly. Brennan was standing in the middle of her office, her long arms outstretched elegantly, holding her imaginary partner. She twirled through the open space, head free and occasionally dipping to the music, her feet moving in the _one, two three, one, two three_ pulse of the waltz. _Is that smile…natural? _Angela thought, at a loss for words. _She seems sober…_ Brennan seemingly forgot her friend and went back to her dancing. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to move with the music once more.

"You're…_dancing?_" Angela asked, awkwardly trying to make the words work together in the same sentence.

"Yes," Brennan replied without stopping or opening her eyes. "Isn't that apparent?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Angela stopped speaking, figuring she didn't need Brennan's approval or commentary on this odd occasion, and strode into Brennan's office. She walked over to Brennan's CD player while her best friend continued to dance and hum.

Brennan _hummed?!_

Pressing the "eject" button on the stereo and ignoring the blatant cry of "hey!" from her best friend, Angela looked at the CD; it was the soundtrack for Disney's _Cinderella._

Oh, this was _too _weird.

"So, let me get this straight," Ange said, turning around and fingering the CD. "You're in your office in an _extremely_ good mood, dancing with an imaginary person to the 'Cinderella Waltz?'"

"Yes," Brennan nodded.

"_Why?"_Angela asked, slightly gesturing with her hands for effect.

"Because today makes me happy, that's all."

Angela smiled – eliciting emotional responses from Brennan was far too similar to pulling a complete story from a five year-old. It was best to go with the Kindergarten approach on this one.

"Why does today make you happy?"

"Because," she beamed, "Today's the fifth year anniversary for when Booth and I started working together!"

"Really?" Angela was shocked. Foremost, she couldn't imagine why Bren had remembered the date that she started working with her partner – after all, Dr. Brennan had _hated_ Booth in the beginning, and the feeling was mutual. Second, she couldn't understand why Brennan, a person who condemned "antiquated rituals" such as Christmas or marriage, would be honoring an _anniversary – _muchless _celebrating_ it.

"Yep! Five years ago today," she informed while dancing.

"Wow. I mean, props to you girl, I don't think even the G-man remembers that."

Brennan stopped dancing. "I don't know what that means."

"Props like congratu – you know, just forget it," Angela decided, waving her hands in dismissal of the subject. "Are you gonna do anything for it?"

"What? Our anniversary?"

A grin spread slowly across the artist's beautiful face - Angela liked how that sounded far, _far_ too much.

"Well, yeah. You know how important it is to celebrate anniversaries, Bren."

"No…I, I don't," the doctor admitted, flustered.

"Oh my god, honey," Angela gushed, pulling Brennan over to her office coffee table. "We're about to have one of the biggest girl talks of our life."

"I don't know what that means…"

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

Her call had been vague, yet urgent.

"Booth," he had answered in the same manner he always did.

"_I need you to come over."_ Her tone was frantic yet emotionless; it immediately set the FBI agent on edge.

"What? Why? Are you ok?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter with his free hand. His blood started pulsing a little faster, like a marathon runner who is getting his second wind and beginning to sprint again.

"_I'm fine, Booth. But I need you to come over. Now."_ Damn her for always being so calm. Even if she was being held at gunpoint by one of the psycho killers that always seemed to find her, she would be using this same tone. Only Temperance Brennan was capable of saying "Booth, it's a nice day out" and "Booth, someone's trying to kill me" in an identical fashion.

"Bones, is someone hurting you?"

"_No, Booth, I'm fine. This is just really important."_

"Whoever you are, if you're hurting Dr. Brennan, I swear I'll –"

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"Anyone who's trying to hurt you."

"_Booth, no one's here."_

"Well, they wouldn't want you to say, 'Hey Booth, I'm being held at knifepoint against my will, can you please come get me?' now would they?"

"_Who is 'they?'"_

"Your – never mind, Bones. I'll be right there," Booth sighed, clapping his phone shut – he wasn't sure whether to be worried or irritated with his partner. He made an extremely illegal U-turn and beelined the truck for her apartment.

"Daddy, is Dr. Bones ok?"

"Yeah, Parker, she's fine," the father replied to his eight year-old son.

"Ok," Parker replied, seemingly content with the reply. About thirty seconds later, the boy in the backseat asked, "Daddy, why are you sweating?"

"It's hot in here, bub," Booth replied, both hands now holding the steering wheel in a death grip.

"No it's not, Daddy," the little Booth said, cocking his head to the side. "Are you nervous? Mommy says you sweat when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you sweating if it's not hot?"

"It – it doesn't matter, Parker. When we get to Bones' place, I want you to stay in the car, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because it might be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt buddy," Booth replied, trying to make the situation seem as insignificant as possible.

"I thought you said Bones was fine."

"She is."

"Then why can't I go see her? I want to see Dr. Bones too!" Parker questioned, turning his big brown eyes on his father.

"You can, Parks. I just have to see her first."

"We always go _together_ to see her," Parker replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Seeley Booth exhaled impatiently as he pulled into his partner's apartment complex going twice the legal speed limit. "Parker, just…stay in the car, ok? I'll come get you!" He didn't have time to compromise with his son.

"But Daddy!"

"Do what I say, Parker!" Booth yelled as he rushed from his car, not pausing to see if the electronic lock had registered when he pressed the button on his keys. He quickly but stealthily moved into the apartment building, opting to take the stairs over the elevator. Sprinting up five flights, he pulled his gun from his hip and carefully held it in front of him. After checking the hallway, he strode to Brennan's door. He could faintly hear a Disney tune playing from within. _Great, _he thought. _This is one of those childhood fantasy sickos. How do you find these guys, Bones?_

"Bones? Bones!" He called, knocking twice. After no answer, he backed up, preparing to shoulder the door in. Holding his gun away from his intended motion, he –

"Booth!" Bones cried happily as she opened the door. Her partner was already in motion, and they collided in the doorway, him pushing her back against the inside wall of her apartment with the force he'd intended to use breaking down the door. She groaned as he knocked her back, and quickly, he was backing away, examining her.

"Bones! Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm glad I opened the door."

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Why do you have your gun out?" she questioned.

"Right," he answered, using his left arm to pull her behind his body, shielding her. He stepped further into her apartment, gun ready, surveying her home for any potential danger.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the bastard that held you captive."

"There's nobody else here."

He tore his eyes away from his scan long enough to peek into her eyes. The blue depths were calm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm quite certain that –" she trailed off as she saw his eyes scan her dining room. She'd transformed it to match an Italian café. A white tablecloth blanketed the stained-dark oak table. Atop it sat two porcelain plates, each with their own silverware and wine glass, which were both filled with a crimson liquid. Two candles flickered warmly in the middle of the setting, giving a warm glow. From the kitchen, aromas of chicken parmesan and spaghetti wafted through the house, accompanied softly by _Cinderella's Waltz._ Finally, above the dining room window hung a canvas banner with "Happy Anniversary!" painted in Angela's calligraphy.

"Bones…what is all this?" the FBI agent murmured, dropping his gun-hand to his side.

"It's our anniversary, Booth."

"Our…anniversary?" he quipped, half befuddled and half bemused.

"Yes. Five years ago today we started working together officially," she said bashfully. Booth thought he saw a slight tinge of pink grace her cheeks.

"Huh…we've never celebrated that before, Bones."

"Well, no…but I didn't realize the significance of the date until earlier today when Angela explained it to me."

"Angela, huh? What'd she say?" he asked as he continued to gawk at his surroundings.

"Well, apparently you're supposed to do something nice for the other person to celebrate the mark of time well spent. The other night I was reflecting on these past five years, and everything we've done, and everything you've taught me…" she looked down, blushing again. Booth smiled happily, and she continued, "and I realized how truly grateful I am for you in my life, Booth."

"Bones, I don't know what to say."

"I remembered you telling me that your grandfather used to take you out for Italian food when something really important happened. I – I," she stammered, "I wanted to sort of re-create the feeling for you, as our partnership has been extremely important to me."

He continued to smile, then furrowed his brow. "Bones, you don't believe in celebrating 'antiquated rituals.'"

"I know. But we're not an antiquated ritual. Never before in history has there been a partnership like ours, and never before have I had a friend like you. This isn't some mythical event that society's twisted into a profit opportunity for Hallmark; it's an important event."

"Sort of like celebrating your birthday?"

"'Your' being an ambiguous pronoun referring to individuals of the human species?" she spoke, coking her head to the side, "Yes. 'Your' referring to _my_ birthday? No."

Booth decided to let that one slide – but only for now. He made a mental note to throw her the best surprise birthday party ever when hers rolled around in a few months.

"Did…did you cook all of _that_?" he gestured to the food in the kitchen, trying to conceal his drool.

"Yes," she said proudly. "I looked up some family recipes – some are ours, some are borrowed, but I'm sure you'll find them all satisfactory."

"You bet I –"

"BONES!" There was a bang as the partially opened door flew open and smacked against the wall, and then a loud _thump_ as a little curly-haired blond boy hit the floor when the rug he was running upon slipped underneath him. Looking up from his hands and knees, he smiled up at his dad and his dad's best friend. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"Parker! I didn't know you were here!" the scientist smiled, rushing over to help him up. Once the boy was back on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. She hugged him back, smiling.

"Daddy told me to wait in the car. He said there was danger! But after a while, I figured there wasn't, and he just forgot about me, so I came up to say hi!"

"I didn't forget about you!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I – " Booth grinned sheepishly at his partner, at a loss for words. "Bones, I'm sorry, I can take him home –"

"No! I don't wanna go home! I wanna be with you and Bones!" Parker objected, burying his face in Brennan's leg.

"Booth, it's fine. I'd love for Parker to stay. Besides, I made more than enough food, even with your appetite."

For the first time, Parker looked away from his dad and Bones and into Bones' apartment. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "It looks like we're in _The Lady and the Tramp!_"

"Are you sure, Bones? I know you went through a lot of work – it all looks great," Booth smiled warmly. "But it's really fine if I drop Parker off –"

"No!" Parker objected once more.

"No, Booth. I _want_ him to stay."

"If you're sure. The food smells _amazing_ Bones. Can we eat?"

Brennan laughed, and Booth lit up when he saw his favorite smile dance upon her face. "Sure. Seeley Booth, are you salivating?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Brennan set another place for Parker, and the three sat around Brennan's table, eating the meal she'd laboriously prepared. Angela had assured her that silence when men were eating was a good thing – it meant they were enjoying their food. She smiled inwardly – she'd have to thank Ange for giving her this great idea. She'd never seen Booth so happy, and they were only on dinner.

"Want more wine, Booth?"

"Please," he responded, mouth half-full. "Bones, this is awesome."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you like it."

"This is better than anything Mommy ever cooks!"Parker quipped while munching on his meatball.

"Parker!" Booth sternly corrected.

Brennan merely laughed. "Well, then I guess you Booth boys will have to come over for dinner more often." Booth's face lit up, and Brennan beamed back.

After at _least_ thirty seconds of watching his dad and Bones smile at each other, Parker spoke up: "Are you two gonna kiss like Lady and the Tramp did?" Both adults blushed and looked away; Parker giggled.

"More wine, _please_," Booth requested shooting a sideways glance at his son. Brennan obliged, finally filling his glass. She giggled as he took a long swig.

Booth looked at his son, rolled his eyes once more, and spoke, "So, Bones, what movie is this music from? It's Disney, right?"

Brennan looked at her plate awkwardly and blushed. "Um, it's from _Cinderella._" Booth raised an eyebrow in inquiry, so she continued, "It was my favorite Disney movie as a little girl. I always loved the music, and it was chucked in my head –"

"Stuck in your head, Bones."

"Right. _Stuck_ in my head this morning, so I've been listening to it all day."

Booth smiled his biggest charm smile. "Well, in that case…care to dance with me?"

"What?"

He rose from his seat on the opposite side of the table and walked to her side. Kneeling on one knee, he took her hand in his and asked, "Lady Temperance, will you dance with me?"

For once, she caught on to his goofy behavior and responded in the way a lady would respond to her knight. "I would be honored." Parker giggled from across the table. She rose, and he led her to the open space of her living room, and the two began to waltz around the room.

Brennan hummed to herself as Booth whirled her around the furniture, and she was surprised when he hummed along with her. Happy peals of laughter rang out from Parker, and the couple beamed at each other.

"Lady Temperance, you are quite a good dancer," Booth mused, laying the knight-character on thick.

"My, Sir Booth, I could say the same about you," she smiled back.

Looking into his partner's eyes, Booth's demeanor changed from joking to serious. "Bones – thank you for everything. Really. This," he gestured with his head to the room behind them, "is amazing."

"I had to do something to thank you. It's nothing, really."

Booth laughed. "When we first started working together, could you picture us lasting this long?"

"Quite frankly, I would have been surprised if you lasted a _week_ back then."

"I couldn't agree more. But I'm glad we did, Bones."

She smiled up at him, and brown eyes locked with blue. "Me too, Booth." He pulled her closer, and the two could feel the smiles that blazed across each other's faces.

They continued to twirl and waltz until the CD ended. Both looked up, and then looked to Parker, who was smiling. "Do we get dessert?" he asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Brennan said, running to the kitchen. From the depths of the oven, she pulled a simmering apple pie.

Booth's jaw hit the floor and continued to the basement. "You made _pie_?"

"Of course I did. It's your favorite."

Booth beamed at her, wonder in his eyes. This woman never ceased to amaze him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Anthropologically speaking, Booth, since you are the alpha male and you are – "

"Daddy, can I have a piece?" Parker asked, his eyes as big as the moon.

"Sure buddy!" he said quickly, eager for an excuse from Brennan's "anthropologically speaking" rant. He threw a quick charm smile at Brennan. "You're the absolute best," he said.

She grinned back. "So are you."

* * *

Pie had been eaten – _all _of it – and the dishes had been cleared, washed, and dried. The three settled on the couch to watch a movie. Parker, having found Brennan's stack of Disney movies from Hayley's hospital period, insisted on watching one.

"Bones, can we watch _Cinderella_?" the little boy asked.

"If you want, Parker. There are others, too…"

"But this is your favorite. You've been really, really nice to us tonight, so we should watch your favorite movie! And you make the _best_ pie."

"I couldn't agree more," Booth said, grinning.

"Alright," Brennan replied. "If that's what you want. Thank you, Parks."

"You're welcome!" he smiled his biggest smile.

"So," Booth said as Parker put the movie in, "what made you like _Cinderella_ so much?"

"I don't know. The story is completely illogical, as there are no such things as fairy godmothers or magic pumpkins and such…but it was always my favorite movie as a little girl. And then when I went into the system," she said as a dark look crossed her face, "I really, really started liking the movie more. It's stupid, I know – but I held on to the hope that someday, someone would come for me and love me again."

"Someday my prince will come?" Booth asked, quoting the famous song.

"Exactly," Brennan grinned back. "I know it's illogical, but –"

"It's ok, Bones," Booth whispered, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "It made you feel better. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's ok to hope a prince would come for me?"

"Yeah, Bones – the prince is just sorry that his GPS system on his noble steed screwed up and it took him so long." Booth froze – did he really just say that out loud? _Damn it, Seeley,_ he internally cursed, _Now you're just gonna confuse her, and she'll get mad, and then she'll be even more confused, and then – _

"I _knew_ I should have gotten him a new one for Christmas." Booth's mouth fell open as his partner smiled up at him, and then a smile spread across his face. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe that'll be a good present for our _next_ anniversary."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Due to the INCREDIBLE response this story has gotten thus far, I decided to continue. I can't tell you how many times I giggled and clapped and squealed reading your reviews. Thank you, ALL of you.**

**Chelsea – **Thank you so much for being the first to review!

**Jenmo4981 –** Thanks! I was going for warm and fuzzy!

**TheWalrusAndThePenguin – **Thank you! I always look forward to your reviews!

**………….** – Thank you! Grammatical perfection is what I strive for! That is about the biggest compliment you can give me, so thank you so, so much!

**Crazycamera –** Thanks! I love getting your reviews!

**CSI – 4077 – **Thank you so much!

**Csimesser1 – **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**MatildaLee - **Thank you so much! I can just _see_ Brennan as someone who knows how to waltz and secretly enjoys it. Thank you for feeling the same way! And thank you, thank you, thank you for the anniversary congrats!

**Crazeeria – **Haha I agree – those are the best three things in the world! Thanks!

**Peacockgirl – **Thanks! You need to write another _Bones_ fic! The last one was awesome!

**Kinneygirl – **Thank you!

**WishforBooth – **Thank you!

**Samantha – **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Ariacle –** Thank you! I love reading your reviews! And I completely forgot Booth was a technophobe…that worked out really well!

**Angeldream05 **- Thank you! I hope you don't mind the super sweetness – consider it a literary ice cream cone!

**Wellwritten – **Thanks!

**Pha1ange5 –** Thank you!

**- **Thank you! I hope you like the second chapter! Kiss is pending…

**MoonlightGardenias – **Thank you so much! I'm glad you agree with me – I don't think Brennan was always this hyper-rational person. I wanted to bring that out. I'm glad you liked it!

**Phew! After all of that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bones._ If I did, Sweets would have a better girlfriend than Daisy.

* * *

They had woken up when the credits were rolling. Brennan was nestled into Booth's right side, her head on his chest, chestnut hair spilling down across his shoulder. Her right arm was wrapped around his midsection, and a light smile was etched across her elegant face. Booth's right arm remained wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her tight against his body. His head rested atop hers, his nose buried in her hair, inhaling softly and comfortably as he dozed. Finally, the youngest of the three lay across his father's lap, his head resting on Brennan's thigh. From afar, the trio looked like the ideal American family: beautiful, in sync, and basking in the unique love that only a family can bring.

Parker Booth woke up with a start, tearing his head away from Bones' lap and pushing on Daddy's knee to sit up. "Aww…" he mumbled, seeing the credits and realizing he didn't finish the movie. "I wanted to see the end…"

"Mmm?" the older Booth mumbled, awakened by his son's hand.

"I fell asleep, and now I don't get to see the end, Daddy."

"The end of what?" Bones said incoherently, nuzzling into her partner's warm shoulder. He instinctively tightened his grip around her, breathing her scent in and smiling against her hair.

"The movie, Bones. _Cinderella_," Parker reminded her with a first-class pout.

"We can see it next time we come over, Parks," Booth reassured him sleepily.

"But _Daddy_, that won't be for _weeks_," the little boy whined.

"Parker, we can take the video into the lab tomorrow. I have a TV with a VCR in my office," Bones said into Booth's chest.

"Really?" Through half-opened lids, Brennan could see the young boy's eyes light up, sparkling with the dark brown flecks she so loved in his father's eyes – yup, Parker was a Booth alright.

"You have a VCR in your office? I know you got the TV at my begging, but the VCR?"

"I figured the girls would use it when they come to visit. Apparently our bodies are too gross for them," she smiled, head still pressed in his shirt. He smiled in response.

"Attagirl, Bones."

Parker got up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "I'm gonna go find a bed," he mumbled, stumbling off in the direction of Brennan's guest bedroom.

"That sounds like a good idea –"

"No. Stay," Booth said in response, holding his arm tighter around her. She struggled for a moment, then relaxed.

"That sounds nice," she sighed. He adjusted so he lay horizontally on the couch, sighing as he found his familiar "comfy" spot, and pulled her down with him. She laughed sleepily as she fell against his chest, snuggling into his side. His arms tightened around her, and she inhaled deeply.

"You know I have a perfectly good bed on the other side of that wall…"

"Yeah, but it'll take too much energy to get there."

"Valid point," she mumbled, reaching up behind her and feeling around for the soft throw blanket she left there for his frequent sleep-over's. Finding it with her fingertips, she pulled it down on top of the two, and smiled against his chest.

"You know you're not gonna remember anything that happened tomorrow morning, and you're just gonna be confused when you wake up cuddling me, right?"

"Sure, Bones. But that's why I have you, isn't it? My super-smart scientist to remind me of events I cannot recall?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

She started to protest at the obvious mockery in his voice, but then decided she was too tired. "Good _night_, Booth."

"G'night, Bones."

* * *

At first, the morning light kissed her face – then, when she still didn't wake, it burned brighter still, like an impatient friend tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. As she finally opened her eyes, her gaze met the perfect chocolate eyes she adored so much, but they weren't Booth's. They belonged to his son.

"What's up, Parker?" she quietly asked the boy who was staring at her so intently.

He stared at her for a moment, like he felt ashamed for bothering her, then answered in a little voice. "I'm hungry."

She laughed the carefree laugh of a woman who just woke up after a satisfying night of sleep with the man she loved. "Well, we'll need to take care of that. What time is it?"

"Um, eight thirty?"

"What?" She sat upright, then flinched, afraid she had woken Booth. When he merely snored in response, she relaxed. She wondered how had she slept this late - normally she was up by six…ah well, it was a Friday. Lithely removing herself from his arms and trying to ignore the aching, longing feeling she irrationally experienced when she no longer touched him, she tiptoed to the kitchen with Parker.

"Wanna help me cook breakfast?" she asked the little boy with a smile.

"Sure!" he yelled. Bones cringed as Booth stirred on the couch – but once again, he didn't wake. After a "shh!" from Brennan, Parker replied again. "Sure," he whispered, blond curls bouncing as he vigorously nodded. Brennan smiled in response.

* * *

Booth sighed as he rolled over. He didn't open his eyes, despite the force of habit, thank you Rangers, because he smelled _her_ – he knew he was safely curled up on her couch. A smile graced his lips; he loved the amount of trust that she put in him by allowing him to sleep in her home. Slowly, scents of nutmeg and brown sugar drifted to his nose, accompanying ghosts of recollection that danced into his mind.

"Am I dead?" he asked with a small smile.

"No," he heard his partner reply, and the smile grew. Groggily, he opened his eyes – there she stood in the kitchen, with his son, both wearing aprons and smiling. "What causes you to draw that conclusion?" she asked, her delicate eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm remembering cuddling with my best friend, who's now making breakfast with my son, and I smell pancakes," he replied, propping himself up on one arm.

"I don't see how that equates to being dead."

"Well, I've died and gone to heaven – which makes sense, because I'm looking at a beautiful angel," Booth grinned.

She smiled back. "How many times have you used that pick up line, Booth?"

"Maybe once or twice," he replied, charm smile in full gear.

"Well, in that case, since dead people can't eat, I guess Parker and I," she smiled at his son, who grinned back adorably, "will have to eat all these pancakes by ourselves."

He sat straight up, trying to untangle himself from the blanket. "No, no, really, I feel fine!"

"Don't do us any favors, we're perfectly capable of finishing all these –"

"That's ok, I'm hungry!" he replied, bounding into the kitchen with a loping stride.

"Me too!" Parker quipped, and the two adults laughed. "Can we eat, _please_, pretty pretty _please_?"

"Only if I get the first bite," the older Booth said, spearing a pancake.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"It's a daddy tax!" Booth shrugged, munching on the first bite.

"That makes no sense, Booth!"

"It doesn't have to!"

"Gimme my pancake back!"

And so the bickering began.

* * *

Dr. Jack Hodgins didn't say anything when the FBI agent walked in, one hand on his son's shoulder and the other encasing Dr. Brennan's; he merely smiled at the threesome and looked on at his bugs. Neither did Cam say anything – she just raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly. Angela, however, managed to squeal, but from the depths of her office, the only person who heard her was the man whose face she was reconstructing. He didn't grumble when she flicked his file off, nor did he complain when he took the back burner in her mind – he too was in love once, and John Doe 90391 understood.

When Hodgins walked in an hour later, announcing "I've analyzed the particulates and found that our guy6y was killed in a train station," his statement fell upon unhearing ears.

"I've analyzed the particulates," he repeated a little louder. The artist was hunched over her desk, drawing utensils all awry around her desk – honestly, it looked like one of his experiments had gone wrong in the art supply closet. He tried again. "That means I have something you need to know."

Still no answer.

"Angie," he said, "what are you doing?"

The artist looked up startled. "What?"

"What are you drawing?" He craned his neck over her shoulder to see, and she did nothing to shield her masterpiece-in-the-making.

"Oh, it's just a rough sketch – I'm going to paint it when I get home, but it couldn't wait. You know – artistic muses like to take the weekend off sometimes," she joked. Hodgins scanned the paper beneath her fingers – two figures, a dashing noble and a beautiful maiden, held each other at arm's length while dancing. Each reserved the other far enough away to assert power over the partner, yet they kept each other close enough and strongly enough to show possession. They were pushing each other away and holding them dear at the same time. It was partnership at its best.

"It's perfect, Ange." Although the sketch wasn't complete – the faces weren't even drawn in completely – Hodgins had no doubt who the couple was.

"I figured it can be an early wedding present."

"Wedding, huh? So that's where they're dancing?"

"I'm not sure yet – maybe. The painting sort of decides that itself. All I know is yesterday I walked in on her dancing –"

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, dancing in her office to the _Cinderella_ soundtrack, and now it's just a matter of time."

"They were holding hands this morning."

"I know. I saw," Angela beamed.

Hodgins looked at the woman he once loved – or did he still love her? – with a knowing smile. He knew where his mind was headed now, down the long-forgotten path of romantic love and chivalry, and he decided to leave before he tried to pull something Booth-esqe off to impress Angela which would undoubtedly fail and just dig him a deeper grave.

"I'm happy for them," he said, turning to leave. When he was out of earshot, he whispered sadly beneath his breath, "At least someone gets their happily ever after."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You ready for lunch, Bones?"

"I'm really not hungry –"

"Don't care. It's two o'clock. That's lunch time for us normal people. You're eating," Seeley Booth replied to his partner, slightly amused, slightly appalled.

"But the bones –"

"Aren't going anywhere?"

"As inanimate objects like bones have no ability to motorize on their own behalf, I don't think that would be possible."

"Sarcasm, Bones."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly, stripping her ivory latex gloves from her hands.

"C'mon, go grab your coat, and we'll go to the Diner."

"Don't we need Parker too?"

In his adoration of his partner, Booth had forgotten his son. He blushed sheepishly when he realized this. "Oh yeah. We need him too."

The duo walked from the platform to Brennan's office. Inside, Parker was finishing _Cinderella_. Brennan could distinguish the scene from where she stood – it was her favorite: the ballroom sequence. However, she could not see the blond head she expected on the couch; her eyes searched and found him in the middle of the office. The eight year-old held his arms out as if he were holding an imaginary partner, and like Cinderella and Prince Charming, he danced through the office.

"How do you do, milady? You look really pretty tonight," Parker wooed his invisible partner. "Oh, you like baseball? I do too! I play –" he cut himself off when he tripped on his own feet. Stumbling across the rug, he flung his arms out to regain his balance; Brennan stifled a giggle, and Booth grinned.

"Hey! It's not nice to step on my feet," the little boy pouted, scolding the imaginary girl. "It's ok – those shoes look hard to dance in."

And so the little boy twirled as his father and partner had the night before. He was not as in-time as the adults were in their measured waltz, but his boyish smile made up for that. Brennan could see Booth in Parker's eyes and smile, and she was surprised when she felt how big her smile was. Booth beamed down at her, and she felt like her heart was going to explode out of sheer joy.

"Parker!" Booth called. His son looked up immediately, dropping his arms.

"Yes Dad?"

"It's lunchtime!"

"Oh, great!" Parker exclaimed as he ran to his father's side. "Did you see me dancing?"

"Yeah, buddy. You've got some moves," Booth smiled.

"I know! Abigail's a good partner too, but she stepped on my foot. It's ok though. She didn't mean it," he explained in his little boy logic.

"I bet she's sorry, buddy," Booth sympathized.

"I bet she's even happier she found her prince, Parker," Bones added, smiling. Booth glowed down at her, leaning his forehead against hers once again. She smiled cleverly. "Booth, maybe you should take directions from him."

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of rescuing my own princess!"

"If you can find her castle! And who said I needed rescuing?"

"Your stomach. It's been speaking for the last hour – you're just too busy to hear it," her partner replied.

"You needed GPS to find my stomach?"

Parker looked up at the two adults and cocked his head to the side. "Are fairytales supposed to have this much fighting?"

"Love is a battlefield, buddy," his father replied.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan stated quizzically.

"That's ok. I'll have plenty of time to explain."

"Happily ever after, right?" Brennan smiled, her eyes searching his brown warmths and finding comfort and joy.

"Right, Bones. We get happily ever after too."

* * *

**I _think_ I might add another chapter, if you guys want me to...**

**Let me know!**

**Vehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh.**

**I begged with it. "Please," I said, "You **_**have**_** to let me finish my other stories. You were a one-shot; you're supposed to be done. There are people who are **_**waiting**_** for me to update your siblings…"**

**But it looked at me. It stared me down. It went **_**bump**_** in the night. **

**It demanded that I continue. Now. **

**So…here's the next chapter of **_**Anniversaries. **_**For all of you still mad at me for what I did to Booth in **_**The One That Got Away**_**, I hope this is enough of a peace offering. **

**Thank you's:**

**WishforBooth: **Thank you! Laughter is my goal! And squealing's good too.

**CSI-4077: **Thanks! And I feel so bad for Hodgins too. Personally, I don't even think Roxie was that pretty, so I don't know what Angela was thinking…

**You NEED another chapter…:** Here you go! Hope this makes you happy!

**Twinkle in my eye: **Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the thank you!

**Lettingyourheartwin: **Alright, you win! I NEEDED to add another! So here it is! Thanks for reading!

**Csimesser1**: Thank you!

**xBSBxBonesx: **Thank you so much!

**Way2domestic: **Welcome to the world of user-dom! I hope you like this next chapter and I hope you post something for us to read!

**Chelsea: **Thank you oh so much!

**Mara look-a-like:** I love Disney too! Thank you so much for the bonus points!

**Mina Tepes: **Thank you! Hope you like this next one!

**Ariacle:** Oh, how your responses make me smile. I had to throw in a little Pat Benetar; how could I resist? Hope you like this next chapter!

**Angeldream05:** My Bones world will never be complete until Hodgins and Angela say their vows. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the next chapter!

**Bb-4evr: **Thank you so much!

**BoothBrennan: **Cinderella is a classic. Boy or girl, your childhood is not complete until you see it. Just ask my boyfriend; I made him watch it when I heard he hadn't seen it! Thank you for reading! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Bxbforever: **Haha thank you so much!

**BonesBooth206: **You have excellent intuitive skills, my dear. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Crazeeria: **I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**MoonlightGardenias: **Thank you!

**Sally: **Thank you so much!

**Brilliantly confused: **Haha that's an excellent point. Thank you for reviewing!

**Fishyfin1: **Thanks!

**Waterlillies93: **Thank you!

**CherryxMe: **Thank you! I don't think Parker gets enough screen time, so I try to give him as much read time as possible. And I think Brennan was cut off from her childhood too soon, so moments surface occasionally.

**Sedward: **Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Ehliza: **Thank you for complimenting my writing! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Charliewise: **Thank you!

**Isabella: **Here you go! Thanks for reading!

**Peacockgirl**: Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter too. And please do venture back into our world of fandom – we'll even let you in the secret treehouse fort, I promise!

**You people are awesome. I love, love, love saying thank you to each and every one of you. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bones_. If I did, I would have had a piece of Booth's pie by now. It always encourages the most intense cravings!

* * *

Six years. Six trips around the sun. 2,191 days. 3,157,132.596 minutes. 189,427,955.76 seconds. Seconds were like moments, right?

All of this math was making Parker's head hurt.

His daddy had said earlier this morning, "Parker, when you finally find the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, cherish every moment with her." Well, how _many _moments? Mr. Max had taught him how to use a big calculator with lots of buttons on it, so with the help of that and his big brain, as his Mommy told him, he counted all the moments. There were a gabillion. How on earth was he ever gonna count that high?

Daddy was in the corner, fidgeting with is bowtie. Parker had asked him why he wasn't wearing a colorful one like clowns do; the older Booth grimaced and muttered something about clowns making him want to shoot people, and Parker had no clue what _that _meant.

"But Daddy, clowns are _cool_," the nine year-old had protested.

"No bub, the most definitely are _not._"

Parker sighed, slightly rolling his eyes. "Daddy, Mr. Max says that you can't base a pres-, presum-" the boy stumbled over the slightly-too-big word for his vocabulary, "pres-ump-she-ons on one piece of evidence. So just because the clown squirted water in your face when we went to the circus last year it doesn't make clowns not cool." He exhaled curtly, as if he were saying "so _there._"

"Dude," Dr. Jack Hodgins mused, "your kid is destined for Squintdom. And now, I can totally see why you shot that truck!" He adjusted his own bowtie in the same fashion the older Booth was; his face fell when the cloth collapsed.

"Aw, crap," moaned the Bug Man. It was Booth's turn to chuckle.

"Nah," he grinned, "I'll make an FBI agent out of him yet. You got the goods, buddy?" He turned to watch his not-so-little-anymore little boy.

"I got the goods," Parker affirmed, dark brown eyes glinting, smiling widely.

"What's he doing?" Jared asked from the corner, shifting uncomfortably. The angry man that Booth was helping still didn't think of him too kindly.

"RICO!" Parker yelled enthusiastically. The tux-clad men around him laughed.

"No, goofball. _Recon_." Booth ruffled Parker's hair. His son beamed up at him. "We're gonna need to work on your cop talk."

"Bones says you say that to her too."

Russ laughed heartily. "That's not heard to believe."

Hodgins shook his head. "Squint, man. Told you."

Booth still refused stubbornly. "I don't know what you're talking about – there's no better Agent for this mission than Special Agent Parker Booth." Parker's smile had never been bigger.

"And what mission is that, Seeley?" Jared asked.

"Making sure my wife-to-be doesn't have cold feet. The way I see it, if she's scared, how can she back out of it when an adorable kid like mine offers her _those_?" he said, gesturing to Parker.

Parker held his arms out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of blooming daffodils held together with a chain of spring daisies. "I got the goods," the little boy said proudly, earning chuckles from all the men in the groom's party.

"Whoa. You have _no_ idea how much you just sounded like you were in _The Godfather._ Which thrills me because that movie is _awesome_ and scares the crap out of the conspiracy nut in me at the same time," Hodgins relented excitedly, earning more raucous laughter.

"Go get 'er, kiddo." Seeley Booth spoke. Parker snapped to a salute and then rushed out of the room at a full sprint. "And you better come back here!" he yelled after him. "I need my best man!"

* * *

Parker ran through the long hallways of the estate trying to get to Bones' room. He still didn't understand why his dad's room was on one side of the place while hers was on the other – weren't they getting married? When she stayed at his dad's with them, she had no problem sharing a bed with him; why couldn't they use the same room now?

"I'm Special Agent Parker Booth, FBI," he informed nobody in particular, seeing nobody was around to hear him as he careened through the corridors, "and I don't like having to run across the country to get my case done."

He ran around a corner and ran smack into the legs of a caterer. "Sorry!" he apologized, rubbing his forehead – that _hurt_. "I'm just delivering the goods!" He waved the bouquet gently, showing their importance. The man just smiled down at the adorable little boy and patted his head; Parker kept searching for Bones.

Finally, he reached the small staircase that led to her room. He could hear laughter from above. Smiling, Parker grabbed the handrail and carefully made his way up the polished wooden steps.

* * *

"Ahh!" a voice cooed from inside the door. "Bren, you look beautiful!" The Maid of Honor stepped back to admire her handy work. Her best friend sat in front of her before a stately vanity that Angela had made _sure_ was put in the readying room – one big, fat kiss on the cheek, and the once-stubborn owner of the place was putty in Angela's capable hands. "I gotta say – I'm really, really good."

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan smiled, blue eyes fixated on her reflection in the mirror.

Cam smiled at her colleague's innocence, remembering back on the days when she too thought she was to become a bride. Ignoring the wave of bitterness that lapped at her feet, she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" she started, finding her author's tongue had escaped her. She did not want her answer to sound too juvenile nor too cliché, but she acted on what her heart spoke. "I feel like a princess, Cam."

"That's exactly the way you _should_ feel, Tempe," Amy, her sister-in-law, assured her. "Today will be the best day of your life."

Brennan suddenly whirled to face Angela. "What if I'm making the wrong choice? By finalizing our marriage, we're forfeiting our partnership. There are still murderers out there to catch, and Booth and I make the best team. How can we go through with this contract when we know we're jeopardizing our abilities to work to the fullest extent?

They all remembered the blackened day when Cullen himself had come to see them. He had "borrowed" Booth and Brennan for an hour in the upstairs loft, and by the time he left, the doctor was crying and the FBI agent looked sullen. He had explained that the day they got married was the day their partnership would be terminated. Booth, of course, would still be the official FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian, but Brennan was not allowed out in the field with him.

"Besides," Brennan continued, "I have been told on numerous occasions that I am 'cold' and 'unfeeling.' What if I am unfit for marriage?" Her perfectly made-up face blanched suddenly. "What if I am unfit for Booth?"

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but Cam beat her to it. "Dr. Brennan – may I call you Brennan? I don't feel that this is an appropriate time for doctoral formalities," she explained, hoping the other woman would allow her to continue.

"Of course. Cam, I've called you by your nickname for years. You can call me whatever you like."

Cam relaxed from her rigid pose. "Ok then. Brennan," she smiled at the tacit sign of comradery, "when I first met you, I honestly couldn't tell if you were capable of expressing emotion, much less _feeling _them." Brennan's face fell in a mask of hurt. "No, no – let me finish. I've worked with you for four years; I've come to realize that I couldn't have been more blatantly wrong about you. The amount of effort you put into each John or Jane Doe, just so they can be spoken for, is commendable. The enthusiasm with which you throw yourself into each case to find justice and truth is incredible. And they way that you have shown me and the team _love_ through your friendship is," she smiled, "absolutely awesome in the fullest extent of the word. And here you are, the woman who puts forth so much energy into everything she does, and she's willing to give up her _marriage_ to the man she _loves,_" she said, for no woman could deny the intensity of what Brennan felt for her partner, "because she's worried that the murderers will get away. That, if anything, tells of the incredible amount of feeling you are capable of."

Brennan said nothing at first, her jaw grazing the stool upon which she sat. Her features broke into a smile, and with a jolt, she stood and wrapped her arms around her boss's neck in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Cam." The darker woman felt something wet upon her cheek; Brennan was crying.

"Booth is incredibly lucky to have you, Brennan," she smiled into her friend's hair.

"I don't know what to say besides 'thank you,'" the other said. "But we're both incredibly lucky to have you."

Angela decided to break the moment of solemnity. "Gee, thanks Cam. Way to knock me off the 'best friend' pedestal," the artist joked. All four women began to laugh. "Let's not ruin this shindig with tears, 'kay? Because I painted perfection the _first _time, and I ain't doing it again."

Three small knocks called on the door, and the structure creeped open timidly.

"Bones?" Parker's voice called, "Am I allowed to come in?"

"Of course, Parker," she answered, and Angela walked to the door to usher him in. The little boy was dressed in a black tuxedo, his unruly blond curls hanging around his cherubic face. His arms remained politely behind his back, and his smile was bigger than range of one of Hodgin and Zack's explosions.

"Hi, buddy!" Angela stooped gracefully to pull him into a quick hug. She eyed the bouquet behind his back.

"What are those?" the artist whispered in Parker's ear.

He pulled away so he could face her. "I got the goods," he said quietly, eyes bright. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, pinning up the last curl or two in her polished blonde hair.

Parker walked across the room to the seated Dr. Brennan. "Bones," he said, "my daddy loves you very much. He won't stop talking about how lucky his is to have you, or how he wants to cherish every moment with you." The little boy's eyes smoldered into molten chocolate. "He's had one hundred and eighty nine million, four hundred and twenty seven thousand, nine hundred and fifty five point-seven-six of them. I know. I counted," he beamed. Laughter bubbled from all of the women.

"But Bones, Daddy knows you're scared. He's scared too. He told me not to say that," Parker informed her, earning more laughter. "But Bones, he loves you. I love you too," he chirped happily. "And I really want us to be a family. So don't be scared Bones. We love you!" With that, he pulled the bouquet out from behind his back and handed it to Brennan, who was smiling and crying. That confused Parker.

"Don't be sad, Bones!" he said, reaching up to wipe her tears. "I'm really excited to have a new mom. Did I tell you how excited I am? I can't wait!" he began jumping up and down. "Daddy sent me here to make sure you were ok, because it's bad luck or something for him to see you. I don't get that though – you two share a bedroom at our house, so why can't you do that here?" his brow furrowed in thought. "Anyway, I knew you'd be ok, because I knew you were happy to be part of our family too. I just really wanted to see you," he smiled bashfully.

Brennan pulled him into a warm hug. "I love you, Parker. So much." Amy grabbed a camera off the table and snapped a few impromptu shots. "For the wedding album," she whispered to Cam.

"I love you too, Bones! I have a question, though. Can I call you Mom?"

Brennan was taken aback. "I don't know what to say, Parker. I'd really like that – but would your mom be ok with it?"

The little boy tilted his head to the side. "I think so," he replied thoughtfully. "A boy in my class has two mommies, so I think I can too!" More laughter erupted. "I should probably get back to Daddy. But he loves you Bones! And so do I," he claimed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at the altar! Bye everyone!"

The little boy ran out of the room. Brennan tenderly eyed her bouquet – her absolute favorites. Of course.

"That is one special little boy," Amy smiled.

"I know. I still want like a million of 'em," Angela agreed.

* * *

**This chapter _still_ isn't finished, but I had two options. One, post it as a gigantic twenty page document and have one HUGE chapter, or two, split the chapter in half. I picked the latter. **

**I know that a year of dating and engagement isn't a whole lot, but I figured with the "anniversaries" theme and everything, it had to be that way. Plus, I think Bones and Booth have been dating since the moment they met, so that helps the timeline. Please don't be mad at me! **

**Oh, and please review. I'm open to suggestions of what you want to see in the wedding/reception. **

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I'm finding that sometimes, inspiration is relentless. I had this awesome idea for a one-shot at the gym today; however, I have many, many stories that need to be nurtured before a new sibling can be born. I'm sitting myself down tonight, turning off my phone, and **_**writing.**_

**Hopefully, it'll be an update-a-palooza! **

**Also – I know that according to Catholic doctrine, priests aren't supposed to leave their home state. Since Booth is FBI, let's assume he pulled a few strings, ok?**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, to:**

**ILoveBooth**: Thank you! Hope this was quick enough of an update!

**Samvalasam**: Thank you!

**MoonlightGardenias**: Thanks! I'm glad you think the year timeline is acceptable – but I'm even happier you enjoyed Cam! She has a big moment coming up. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Mereva:** Thanks!

**BonesBooth206**: Thanks again for reading! Parker's just this irresistible chance at ADORABLE – he'll have more moments coming up!

**xBSBxBONESx**: Thank you! This really was the oneshot that won't quit!!

**Bray4amber**: Thanks!

**Mistress Maerad**: The brothers and sisters of this piece are ready to kill me! I hope you like this next chapter – the reception's gonna be really fun to write too. Thank you thank you thank you for reading yet again!

**Csimesser1**: Thank you!

**Lettingyourheartwin**: Well, I figured you'd want the updates faster in smaller chunks than making you guys wait for one HUGE chapter! There's another one coming after this too! Thanks for reading!

**Crazeeria**: Thank you! I'm glad you agree with me!

**bb-4evr**: Thank you!

**Angeldream05**: Thank you! Oh wow, I completely forgot she'd give a speech. Thank you for reminding me!

**XxNovellaxX**: Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Peacockgirl**: Yes, the treefort is amazing! You need to hurry up so you can gain entrance! Haha. Cam is one of my favorite characters – I just wanted to give her a little love. She'll get more later in the story too.

**MatildaLee**: Parker is like, the best thing to write, ever. Haha. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the ceremony! P.S. I'm all for throwing parties when B&B cuddle.

**Natabrains**: Thank you!

**Chelsea**: Well, with the way this is going, it won't be over for a while! Thanks for reading!

**Crazycamera**: Thank you again for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bones._ If I did…oh, the possibilities are endless…

* * *

It was almost time.

Seeley Booth stood alone at the altar, save for the elderly Catholic priest who stood behind him. Father Tom was one of the few good men from his screwed-up childhood, and there wasn't another Father that Booth would prefer to marry him.

"Seeley," the man asked in his thick Irish accent, "are ye ready, son?"

Booth averted his gaze from one of the many stained-glass windows of the cathedral. The place was enormous, yet it didn't have the "ominous church" feel; instead, the light that basked through the multi-colored glasses gave the room a warm glow. "Father," he replied, "I've never been more ready for anything."

"That's what ye said about winnin' the state championship fer basketball," the old man winked.

Booth grinned. "I really mean it this time, Father."

"Then why are ye shakin' so?"

Booth looked down – his legs were trembling. "It's just nerves," he coolly replied. "I'll…be fine when I see her."

As if on cue, a slow march began to play. Father Tom squeezed Booth's shoulder, then took his place behind the man. Booth's parents walked down the aisle first – Janet Booth was already crying, and her tears were reinforced when she looked at her eldest son.

"My baby boy, oh my baby," she cooed to her husband. "Seeley's all grown up, Roger." She dabbed a handkerchief to her face and squeezed her husband's hand. Mrs. Booth smiled up at her son, who returned the gesture. "I love you," she mouthed. He grinned in response.

The next couple down the aisle was Russ and Amy. The latter looked elegant in her sky blue gown, her golden tresses daintily piled atop her head. Russ was aware of his wife's beauty, and glowed at her side. When the two reached the altar, the eldest Brennan squeezed Amy's hand, and the two parted.

Next down the aisle were Jared and Cam. If Cam didn't look pleased with her escort luck, her face didn't show it – Cam was a beacon of beauty, and the younger Booth did nothing to mar her brilliance. She smiled widely at Seeley, genuinely happy for his good fortune. Smiling, he nodded his head in response.

Hodgins walked down the aisle next, each hand entwined in one of Brennan's niece's. With their free hand, the girls each spread rose petals down the aisle; some were pristine white, while others were in various colors, matching the basking glow given off by the many-hued windows. Occasionally, they'd look up to Hodgins and smile; he squeezed their hands and grinned in response. When the trio reached the altar, both Hailey and Emma each hugged one of Hodgin's legs, and they took their dutiful spot next to their mother. Hodgins fist-bumped Booth and stood between he and Jared.

It would not be fair to say that Angela Montenegro walked down the aisle, for that is far too plain. She did not run, nor skip, nor strut, nor dance – but the beauty and fluidity of her slow, graceful movements left the entire audience in gaping awe. And so, this radiant woman, so emulating with love, made her way down the aisle with the young Parker Booth at her side, who was so happy that he was close to skipping.

When Angela reached the anxious husband-to-be, she gave him a quick hug. "Enjoy this, Booth," she whispered. "She loves you so much."

"I know," Booth replied, releasing her. He then looked down to his bubbly son. "You got the goods, buddy?"

Parker reached into the pocket on the inside of his tux jacket and pulled out a black velvet case. Inside sparkled two golden wedding bands. "I got the goods!" Parker chirped. Everyone who could hear him laughed.

His father gave him a quick fist-bump – then he pulled him into a quick hug. "I love you, buddy," Booth whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy," Parker replied, eyes blazing with the strong love only known to children. "I can't wait for us to be a family."

"Me neither, bub." Booth released his son, who took his place next to his dad as his Best Man.

The music subtly shifted – the audience, following Caroline Julian's lead, stood in response. Down the long, rose-dusted aisle, an angel emerged from behind the large, wooden doors. She was escorted by her father, who smiled his Max Keenan smile – but next to the woman at his side, he was merely an ornament. It was _she_ that everyone gazed upon.

Booth had been smart enough to write down the woman's advice for Brennan's ideal dress – sure enough, Brennan consulted her when choosing her gown. Booth could now see why the assistant was so popular; the woman had gotten Brennan down to the "B." The dress left her delicate shoulders bare, and it held her tightly throughout the bodice; after that, it floated down to the floor in an iridescent shine of soft fabric. The train trailed shortly behind the breathtaking beauty – after all, the scientist didn't comprehend the purpose of an ornament that was to be largely ignored. Brennan's hair was pulled up in an intricate style that braided several sections around to the back of her head, then connected them in an elegant chignon. A feather-light veil dusted over her perfectly-structured face, but it could not mask the smile that graced her lips. Slowly, elegantly, beautifully, she made her way down the aisle. Booth's heart swelled with love and pride and affection for his wife to be. He couldn't see them, no – but she had unfallen tears in her eyes.

Max pulled his daughter into one last hug. "I love you, honey. I'm so happy for you that it makes my old heart hurt," he joked, blinking rapidly.

Brennan kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she replied quietly. "I love you too, Daddy." The ex-con man turned to smile at Booth, grasped his hand, and then left the two standing at the altar, smiling.

"We are gathered 'ere teday…" the Irish Father began, his tone near-melodious.

* * *

_He had been chewing on his banana pancakes. She was looking at him thoughtfully, her head slightly tilted to the side._

"_Whatcha looking at, Bones?"_

_She blinked once. "I want to have a Catholic wedding."_

_It was all he could do not to spit his semi-chewed food out onto the kitchen table. Immediately, he started choking. "What?" he rasped between hacking coughs._

"_I want a Catholic priest to officiate our wedding." He must have still looked bewildered, because she frowned. "I thought that was what you wanted."_

"_It is," he assured her, lungs finally done with sabotaging his speech. "But Bones, you don't believe in God."_

"_But you do," she responded. _

"_Bones-"_

"_Booth, you were the one who taught me what it was like to be loved again. I used to believe in God as a little girl, and while I'm not sure I believe in him now, I might someday. I stopped believing in blaming the universe for my problems a long time ago – but as of late, I've been presented with so much. Maybe I could be comfortable with thanking it – whoever _it _may be out there –someday too."_

_Whatever he was trying to keep inside his mouth fell out as his jaw plummeted. _

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled dejectedly. "I just wanted to make you –"_

_He practically threw myself around her. "Thank you, Bones," he whispered in her hair, holding her tightly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." _

_She looked up at him, her crystal eyes showing her usually reined-in emotion freely. "I love you, Booth," she stated matter-of-factly. "And if some divine being in the universe gave you to me, I have no problem with thanking him."_

The ceremony continued on in a heartwarming display of tradition. Both Brennan and Booth knelt at the altar, the priest officiating over them. Although it was forbidden, Booth longed to reach out and grasp Bones' hand. Every now and then, she'd watch him, how he stayed with his head bowed, a light smile tracing across his perfect lips. Although she was fascinated by the priest's words, part of her wished that they could just skip to the "kiss" part.

"Seeley and Temperance," Father Tom announced, reclaiming their attention from each other. "Have ye both come farth into this marriage of yer own accordance?"

"We have," they affirmed.

"Seeley and Temperance, will you honor and love each other fer the rest of yer lives?" he questioned.

"We will," they affirmed again.

"And Seeley and Temperance, will ye accept children from God and raise them according to Christ and his Church?"

"We will," they affirmed. Booth's smile grew only wider.

The priest had them join their right hands and consent to their marriage before the audience, the Church, and God; they did so lovingly, eyes never leaving each other.

"Seeley Michael Booth," the priest spoke again, his voice ringing with ancient clarity, words of the ages flowing freely with honor and dignity, "do you take Temperance Daesee Brennan as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Booth affirmed, his deep brown eyes ablaze with love and devotion for his Bones. That affection only grew as he saw innocent tears slip down her porcelain cheeks, and the fire erupted from his eyes and heart to every fiber of his being.

"Temperance Daesee Brennan," the priest spoke again, "do you take Seeley Michael Booth as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Brennan was surprised at the lack of her breath. She had been so ready to say the words, the two words that would finally allow _him_ to be _hers_ and hers alone, but her words escaped her, concealed by the happy tears that streamed in torrents down her cheeks. "I do," she spoke at last, voice full of confidence. "_I love you,"_ she wanted to add, but she forbade herself to defy Booth's traditions.

"May these two be joined in Holy Matrimony, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he blessed, motioning the sign of the cross. "May these rings be blessed in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, as a never-changing and unending sign of Seeley and Temperance's love."

"With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth." Booth said, slipping the golden band onto her ring finger – it fit as if it had been made for her alone. He brushed his fingers over the back of her hand, squeezing it gently. Booth lifted his gaze to her face, and the waves of raw emotion washed over him so much stronger than he had ever felt before. It would have crushed him if they did not make him light in the soul; the depths of her love kept him afloat.

"With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth," Brennan echoed, her voice strong with undivided feeling. The intensity of her look, her smile, her words, her devotion all rippled off her, reaching out and pulling all those watching into the beautiful story that was their love. The center was stronger than ever – in fact, the center had buttressed itself twofold.

Finally, Father Tom spoke the words that would forever change Seeley's and Temperance's lives: "I now pronounce ye husband and wife. Seeley, ye may now kiss yer beautiful bride," Father Tom smiled, winking. Booth needed no encouragement - within a moment, his arms were wrapped around his Temperance, one hand at his spot on the small of her back and the other caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears that had lovingly fallen there. His kiss smoldered with emotion, expressing the new, deeper love they experienced as man and wife. Temperance could now see why Booth had been so eager to be wed – this depth of love was something she'd never come close to reaching before, and she was, as she promised, cherishing every moment with him.

Parker quietly "mm_hmm_'ed," reminding his newly-wed parents that there were _people_ watching – and kissing was icky. The partners pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together. A tacit understanding passed between the two – no matter what they had given up to get to this moment, it was worth it. It was absolutely worth it.

"May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder," Father Tom blessed them again. Janet Booth quietly cried in the front row, beaming at her new daughter. From the third row, Caroline Julian dabbed tears from the corners of her usually hard-set eyes. Perhaps today she was feeling puckish.

The mass continued lithely, and the congregation felt like they were in the presence of spirited angels on high. Communion was taken, God was thanked profusely, and the Lord 's Prayer was sung in a fashion to rival the archangels. At last, Father Tom spoke the words that would allow them to enter the world once more: "This mass has ended. Ye may now go in peace."

Hand-in-hand, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan Booth strode down the aisle, their happiness touching each person, family and friend alike. Parker held Angela's hand, then walked her to Hodgins. "You two belong together," he stated. Smiling a charm smile at both of his new cousins, he then took both Hayley and Emma by the hand, and the three skipped down the aisle. Hodgins and Angela both looked at each other, suppressing laughter. The fiancés took wrapped their hands in each other's, and happily strode down the aisle after Booth and Brennan. Jared escorted Cam cordially, and Russ and Amy, the remaining Brennans, finished the parade in loving confidence.

While the congregation emptied the church, heading for the other side of the estate for the reception, the wedding party made their way to the lawn for pictures.

"Alright, you beautiful people," the photographer ordered, "I want shots of the bridesmaids with the bride first –"

"Why don't you snap the bridesmaids alone?" Booth retorted. "I just married this woman and I'm not letting go of her just yet." The entire group laughed, and the photographer obliged. Cam, Angela, and Amy arranged themselves while Hayley and Emma danced in front, throwing the remaining rose petals. Several posed photos were taken – however, the camera man thought that some of the candid moments, like when Cam was laughing at Angela or Amy was hugging her two girls, were too good to be missed. As a result, they made their way onto the roll of film as well.

The groom's party was next. The photographer – who along the course of the conversation supplied his name as "Jim" – helped arrange the men in a pose that was elegant yet masculine. Parker stood in front of Hodgins – Russ stood to Jack's right and Jared to Jack's left. Several serious poses were taken, and at Parker's insistence, the men posed as FBI "secret agent men." Once again, laughter boomed throughout the courtyard, floating through the entire estate.

Booth, still reluctant to let go of his Bones, insisted that he and his wife were pictured next before they had to split for shots with their parties. And so, the new man and wife were photographed laughing, holding hands, hugging, kissing, dancing – any pose Jim could think of.

"Dude, your cheeks are gonna kill you if you can't stop smiling," Hodgins teased.

"Bring it on," Booth challeneged. "Cuz there's nothing that could stop _this_ charm smile right now." He leaned in to kiss Brennan again.

"Eww!" Parker, Hayley, and Emma all chorused. After seeing how cute the trio was, Jim insisted on photographing them next.

After every possible shot had been taken and three rolls of film were exhausted, the large group made their way to the opposite side of the estate.

After sinking into the lush grass for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Temperance sighed. "I think I'm aerating the lawn more than I am making forward progress," she relayed.

"Well," Booth smirked, his voice retaking his "Tony" voice from Vegas, "those boots ain't made for walkin,' sweetheart." He playfully slapped her butt.

With a sly grin, Bones leaned into Booth's ear. "Shut up, Tony," she whispered seductively. "I want my husband back."

Booth's smile exploded when he heard those words. He tightened his grip around his new wife. "Anything you say, Bones," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "Anything you say."

* * *

**I think I'm going to rename this piece **_**The Oneshot That Wouldn't Die.**_** I'm nowhere CLOSE to finished…**

**Please review! The reception is next and I'm open to suggestions!**

**Vehe**

* * *


End file.
